the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Pests / House of Betrayal
House of Pests / House of Betrayal are the 52nd and 53rd episodes in Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on February 17, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Victor has a plan to begin searching: have mice run around the house. He searches and finds the elixir and some of Alfie's drawings of the puzzle pieces. He also finds the hollow panel where the puzzle pieces were hidden by Sibuna and starts beating it down. While this is going on, the students are living at the school for the time being because of the mice he released. Nina and Fabian go back to the house to take the other puzzle pieces before Victor gets to them. They lock Mr. Sweet and Trudy in Mr. Sweet's office so they will call Victor to arrive at the school, having to leave the house for long enough to allow Nina and Fabian to retrieve the puzzle pieces. Victor has destroyed half the house, taken the elixir, photos and drawings from the kids, and then breaks the panel door, he almost gets the puzzle pieces when he hears the phone and rushes to the school, telling Mr. Sweet and Trudy it was locked. He then realizes that two students are missing from the school and wonders if Nina and Fabian went back to the house. Luckily for them, the take-away came and it was the perfect cover up for where they were as they tell everyone they retrieved the take-away from the door. Nina then tells the rest of Sibuna that the remaining pieces must be carried with them and they must protect them with their lives. Alfie gets his piece stolen by Jerome, who plans to give it to Rufus. Unfortunately, Fabian also hid Sarah's recordings in the panel but forgot about them, and Victor soon manages to listen to them, giving him an advantage in the clue search. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Emilia Jones as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (young) Trivia *Near the end of the episode, while Victor is talking over the phone to Mr. Sweet and listening to Sarah's recordings, he chuckles when Sarah thinks his father killed their parents. This might be a possible hint that Victor, or his father, didn't kill Sarah's parents or that he wasn't aware of the fact. *Mr. Sweet acted like he knew Victor's father, revealing he was in on Victor's plan with the elixir. *Mr. Sweet also mentioned Victor's father had the capability to kill someone, meaning that Victor's dad was even worse that Victor himself. *This is the first episode we see Victor speak about his father. Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis